This invention relates to a process for preparing a grained confection and more particularly to a process for preparing a grained confection from a supersaturated sucrose solution.
Confections are sugar-based products such as candies, icings and the like. Generally, confections are divided into three categories: hard candies, chewy confections and aerated confections. The chewy confections and aerated confections are further subdivided into the general categories of a supersaturated or unsaturated sugar solution confections and are also referred to as grained and nongrained confections, respectively. More particularly, grained confections contain sugar which is in the crystalline form and are commonly referred to as the fondant types. Exemplary of fondant-based confections are icings, cream centers, fudge, marshmallows and the like.
More particularly, the fondant-type confections are characterized by a low moisture content and requiring limited mastication by the consumer. Further, it is desirable that fondant-type confections have minute sugar crystals. "Minute sugar crystals" as used herein means and refers to sugar crystals of such a size that they are tacitly imperceptible when eaten. Sugar crystals of less than 10 micron size are generally considered minute.
"Sugar" as used herein means and refers to the general class of compounds known as saccharides and polysaccharides and includes, but is not limited to, sucrose, glucose, fructose, maltose, dextrin and the like.
In preparing fondant or other supersaturated sugar solutions, the basic raw materials are sucrose and corn syrup. Corn syrup contains, as primary constituents, dextrin, dextrose and glucose. The corn syrup retards the crystallization of sucrose in solution.
As is well recognized by those skilled in the art, crystal size is a function of both concentration of crystallizable compound and cooling rate. Low cooling rates provide large crystals, whereas rapid cooling rates provide generally fine crystals. In addition, the purity of a solution of a particular compound also governs the crystal size. High purity solutions tend to yield large crystals, whereas low purity solutions tend to yield fine crystals.
Typically, confections and more particularly fondant confections are prepared in a batch process wherein an aqueous solution of corn syrup and sucrose is formed at a concentration of about 60 to 75 percent by weight solids. This solution is normally heated at atmospheric pressure to about 85 percent solids, yielding a temperature of about 237.degree. to 243.degree. F. The solution is then cooled to about 160.degree. to 131.degree. F. which causes the sucrose to crystallize from the solution and form a fondant or similar confection with the sucrose crystals homogeneously distributed throughout the dextrin media. Normally, the ratio of sucrose to corn syrup is about 70-80 parts by weight sucrose to 20-30 parts by weight corn syrup. The dextrin in corn syrup is primarily used to control crystallization of the sucrose from the solution and functions as a humectant while allowing the concentration of soluble solids in the liquid phase to be at a level of about 80 percent which will prevent growth of microorganisms. The final fondant confection normally has a solids concentration of about 85 percent total solids. Generally, when sucrose concentrations, as a solids component, exceed 80 percent, the purity of the solution is such that large crystals of sucrose are grown upon cooling and impart a gritty texture to the fondant when consumed. This gritty texture is characterized as palatable sugar crystals as opposed to minute sugar crystals where no grit is present and the consumer cannot feel the crystals within the fondant when eaten.
Those skilled in the confectionary art normally prepare fondant confections in a batch process wherein the operators must be highly skilled to recognize the visible and tactile characterics of the aerated confection in order to adjust the processing parameters to provide a fondant with the minute sugar crystals therein.
It is desired by those manufacturers, particularly of fondant which is the base material for several other confections including icing, to produce such fondant on a large scale while maintaining the desirable characteristics of the material. It is desired by the manufacturers of confections to have a continuous process wherein large quanitities of fondant can be produced as a base for grained confections wherein such fondant has minute sugar crystals.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, a continuous process for producing confections from supersaturated sucrose solutions is provided.